Generally, facets on precious and semi-precious gemstones are cut so as to provide a brilliance to these gemstones in an economical manner. The way to cut the gemstones to provide particular facets thereon and the locations of these facets on the gemstones are well known in the art. FIGS. 1-4 show an exemplary illustration of a conventional gemstone 10 having a prior art configuration of facets on the surface of the gemstone 10. In particular, FIG. 1 shows a side view of the conventional round-shaped gemstone 10. The conventional gemstone 10 includes a crown 20 and a pavilion 30. The crown 20 is provided above the pavilion 30, and is separated from the pavilion 30 by a girdle 40. The crown 20 and the pavilion 30 have particular facets provided thereon. As known to those having ordinary skill in the art, these facets are arranged to enhance the brilliance of the gemstone 10. FIG. 2 shows separate portions of the conventional gemstone 10, i.e., the crown 20, the pavilion and an enlarged illustration of the crown 40.
FIG. 3 shows an enlarged side view and FIG. 4 shows an enlarged top view of the crown 20 of the conventional gemstone 10. The crown 20 includes a flat table 50 which has a shape of an octagon and is disposed on top of the crown 20. In addition, facets are provided on a diagonally extending side 25 of the crown 20. These facets include star facets 110 (each having a shape of a triangle), upper main facets 120 (each having four sides), left-side upper girdle facets 130 (each having a pointed end directed to the left side), and right-side upper girdle facets 140 (each having a pointed end directed to the right side). The crown generally has eight star facets 110, eight upper main facets 120, eight left-side upper girdle facets 130 and eight right-side upper girdle facets 140. Accordingly, the crown 20 has a total of thirty-two (32) facets and the table 50 (which can be considered as another facet) provided thereon.
The longest edges 115 of the star facets 110 form edges 55 of the table 50. A right edge 118 of each star facet 110 forms a shorter left edge 126 of a respective upper main facet 120. A left edge 117 of each star facet 110 forms a shorter right edge 128 of another upper main facet 120. A right edge 137 of each left-side upper girdle facet 130 forms a longer left edge 124 of a respective upper main facet 120, while a left edge 135 of the same left-side upper girdle facet 130 forms a longer right edge 122 of another upper main facet 120. Bottom edges 138 of the left-side upper girdle facets 130 and bottom edges 148 of the right-side upper girdle facets 140 collectively form an upper edge 45 of the girdle 40.
Using this configuration of the facets of the crown 20, is was possible to obtain a brilliance effect with the conventional gemstone 10 which was generally acceptable to a consumer.